What Fifteen Colleagues Think Of Colonel Roy Mustang
by TheRedxHabanero
Summary: A collection of thoughts on our favorite Colonel.


**AN: An idea which came to me, inspired by a recent fanfiction I read and LJ's Twenty Truths community. Didn't turn out quite as I hoped. But still, if you can bare it please read through to the end. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**What Fifteen Colleagues Think Of Colonel Roy Mustang**

**1**

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc thinks Roy Mustang is a man worthy of worship and is a huge fan of his ideas. Yes, plural. Because he not just whole-heartedly agrees with Roy that all military female personnel should wear mini-skirts (which would most definitely lift his work motivation past an unseen level), but also shares many other beliefs such as… well, there are too many to list, and it'll be a while yet until Roy becomes Fuhrer and they are made official. Havoc, his loyal and trustworthy knight, gladly follows him and is more than willing to lay down his life to help Roy fulfil this dream where all Amestris citizens will one day live in a world of happiness. And male soldiers will receive a much more interesting view at work. The latter is only a bonus, of course.

**2**

Warrant Officer Vato Falman thinks Roy Mustang is an extremely talented Alchemist. And a some-what intelligent Colonel. Roy did personally handpick him as a most trusted subordinate after all, which is enough to say that he does in fact have _something _under that skull of his, even though he has nearly gotten himself killed multiple times during the winters over the years – of which Falman's memory has kept excellent count, should we say of a solid two digit number by now. Though he frequently complains about his lack of involvement in combat, he is secretly grateful to the Colonel for his orders as he is a man of intellect and prefers his body to stay whole. Although Mustang's IQ may not be quite on the level of his own, not to give the Colonel too much credit, Falman's feelings are always that of security in his presence – excluding the rare occasion where Mustang isn't in a good mood, in which they are more mutual with those of a steak on a barbeque. Not that Roy would _ever _fry an ally. Unless said ally is the Fullmetal Alchemist. Only hypothetically speaking, of course.

**3**

Sergeant Major Kain Fuery thinks Roy Mustang is admirable. While the bashful Sergeant Major does not often speak to the Colonel, he finds inspiration in his presence. Like how Roy can sit there and laugh at a nagging pile of paper work that would deprive him of his evening and sleep that night (unbeknownst to Fuery that he never actually _completes_ the task of course), how he finds the time to flirt with this mysterious Elizabeth during work hours and never manages to get caught at it when the First Lieutenant returns from her break – a punishment that would scar poor Fuery to witness – and how he admirably rushes into battle even when it is raining. Yes, that is admirable, not _stupid. _Seriously. Fuery is certain that there is some motive behind everything Roy does, and feels lucky to have the honour of witnessing his Flame Alchemy first hand! And the Colonel even loves dogs. Yes, Fuery knows that Headquarters is not an animal adoption centre…

**4**

Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda thinks Roy Mustang needs to get off the phone and sit his lazy ass down to actually get his paper work finished himself more often, because _some_ people already work themselves dry here and don't appreciate having to stay after hours without the extra pay. But other than that, he doesn't mind working for the Colonel. And he can't help but admit the guy is pretty cool. And that he is a little bit jealous of his skill in Flame Alchemy. Just a little. He also thinks the Colonel should hurry the fuck up and get together with the First Lieutenant already because the sexual tension when they are both in the office at the same time is so tight that sometimes he finds it hard to breathe. Yes, this _is _due to the sexual tension. Not the fact that he sits next to a smoking Jean Havoc or because of his more muscular build and lack of exercise compared to his co-workers.

**5**

Edward Elric thinks Roy Mustang is an egotistical moron and wonders how an imbecile like him ever managed to make the rank of Colonel. He is not quite on homunculus level, but that most certainly doesn't mean he is not an evil jerk who loves to take personal pleasure in watching the young Elric squirm under orders and teasing him about things which are absolutely not true. Edward is _not _a pipsqueak. Or a runt. Or a shrimp. And no, him and the Colonel are most certainly _not_ alike. 35L Water, 20kg Carbon, 4L Ammonia, 1.5kg Lime, 800g Phosphorus, and small portions of other ingredients make up the average human body. Edward isn't sure this is quite enough for Roy's head. Except the water. Otherwise he would have drowned a long time ago. And just for the record, Ed is _taller_ than Winry now. And it _does not _matter that she is a girl!

**6**

Alphonse Elric thinks Roy Mustang should cut his brother some slack. He may be a kind and patient boy, but in all honesty he is sick of hearing the two bicker like an old married couple. He secretly used to think of Roy as a father figure. A very immature and sometimes crazy father figure – Ed is _never _to hear about this or poor Alphonse will never live it down – but lately he has started to see him as more of a sister-in-law. It is enough that Al already has body issues. The poor boy's mind can only take so much. But arguing aside, he knows the Colonel is a decent man deeply devoted to his friends and followers. And his brother knows this too, even though he will never admit it. So Al will say it for the both of them. He looks forward to seeing how Roy will change this country and is confident he will make a fantastic Fuhrer. Until then, he advises the Colonel to stay inside on rainy days.

**7**

Second Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina thinks Roy Mustang is a very attractive man. He has a cute butt – not that she looks – and a dark, handsome build which is most definitely her type – not that she is romantically interested. She clearly understands how he earned his infamous reputation as a womanizer, and is quite envious of how he spends a huge majority of his free time cavorting about the streets with other women – not that she stalks him… on a regular basis… when Riza isn't around. But she has been quick to notice that his charm has seemingly decreased his popularity among the other men who have had their girlfriends stolen away by him, making them… free agents. She did come here to find herself a man after all, so she supposes she is grateful to the ever-so-charming Colonel.

**8**

Dr Knox thinks Roy Mustang is a good acquaintance, and… that's about it. The doctor is not the sort of man who could say that much about his other acquaintances – whom he could probably count off on his fingers – so Mustang should feel special enough to have received these words. Knox has only ever admitted this to himself, but he is some-what fond of the Flame Alchemist's style. Not in a weird or creepy way. Just that he gets the once-in-a-lifetime chance to dissect the corpses decorated by the Colonel. There's nothing creepy or strange about this – it is his _job._ He does, however, get annoyed when Mustang brings him a _live _body to take care of. He is no longer a surgeon and simply does not have the room to accommodate people. But it reignites a fire in his heart to know that he is able to help someone. So he allows Mustang to bring him live patients and give him a reason worth living.

**9**

Major Alex Louis Armstrong thinks Roy Mustang is an honourable man, and though he does not work under his jurisdiction himself, he is always eager to offer the Colonel assistance when he is in need of any extra muscle. Armstrong can see that Roy's spirit will never run out of flame and the fire will burn forever in his heart as long as there are people he wishes to protect. As a fellow Alchemist, the Major has a good deal of interest in Roy's skill and admires the elegant manner in which he performs Flame Alchemy. The beauty of it all. The posture of absolute perfection. Armstrong doesn't swing that way – he is just very appreciative of the Colonel's fashion and regards him in high respect. Very high respect. For very good reason.

**10**

General Major Olivier Mira Armstrong thinks Roy Mustang is an arrogant, self-righteous prick and the biggest womanizer in the whole of Amestris. She despises his flirtatious behaviour and is in no way flattered by it. Not in the slightest. How dare he call her out to see him at an urgent time to exchange information and then offer her _flowers._ Disgusting! And bloody roses too! Of course she would never stand for such things. He disintegrated her pride for a full week after word reached his men of how she shoved a boot up their precious Colonel's ass in return for a piece of vital information hidden in the bouquet (which she only noticed afterwards). _Manly_ was what she was called for refusing beautiful roses from the Hero of Ishval himself, but Mustang's men are all but even that, under the command of such a sissy. And she does not care about his techniques. No matter how good they are. How amazing and brilliant and deadly… No really, she doesn't.

**11**

Lieutenant General Grumman thinks Roy Mustang is good at chess. Good enough to have beaten _him_ as a matter of fact, and that is saying a lot. Though it took years of practise, of course, and that skill came from the teachings of the superior officer himself. The General is very fond of the Flame Alchemist and likes to take personal credit for his development as such a well-respected commander and his speedy rise up the ranks in the military. He also privately admires Roy's ability to so easily woo those of the female species. Not that he had anything to do with it. Really. Honest truth here. The General is a responsible, age-appropriate man who is soon to step into the role of Fuhrer. _That _would make him almost as happy as the day in which Roy takes his place at the top of Amestris, and marries his granddaughter.

**12**

Madame Christmas thinks Roy Mustang is a special boy. That's just how a foster mother feels.

**13**

Black Hayate thinks Roy Mustang is a nice man because he always takes the time to pet him. Roy scratches him behind the ears and under the chin which are Black Hayate's favourite places to be touched, and is even so kind as to bring him delicious bacon strip treats when stopping by to see his master. Black Hayate knows that his master has very special feelings for Roy and it makes him sad when he catches the scent of other women on him sometimes during his visits. He can sense that Mustang also has a strong affection for his master and it confuses him as to why he smells of perfume and flowers. But Black Hayate is certain of one thing; that he himself is and always will be Riza Hawkeye's best friend. And no-one, not even Roy, can come between them.

**14**

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye doesn't think anything of Roy Mustang. She _knows_ everything there is to possibly know about him, and many things other people will never stop to notice. Like how his eyes are dark, piercing and vigilant under the lights of the office, how they softly wrinkle and light up when he genuinely smiles, how they remain a dull, off-grey when he puts on a smile for show, and how they blaze with a murdering fire when he is serious, reflecting the true horrors of Ishval. She knows that under his tough shell he is a man who has seen more suffering than many people would in their most fearful nightmares. That he shoulders every bit of grief as he strives for his dream of making the world a better place. A dream she will gladly lay her life down for. She also knows that past the idiotic Roy there is a caring and warm-hearted man, that he will stay through with his allies to the end, and that his 'dates' are really only informants. The First Lieutenant has been called many things in her relation to the Colonel; his dog, his babysitter, his coat rack – that's a bit harsh, Edward – and is, without a doubt, his most valued and trusted subordinate. Yes, _subordinate._ Because their relationship is strictly that of master and subordinate, nothing more, and even if they were to like… … … _love… _each other, there is that damn fraternisation law. That damn, fucking fraternization law. Until he becomes Fuhrer, she will wait. No matter how long it takes. Riza Hawkeye will follow Roy Mustang into hell and back a thousand times over. She does not need to tell him this for he already knows. She knows that he knows because she knows everything about him. Because he is her life.

**15**

Roy Mustang thinks he is lucky man. His dark eyes have seen more than enough sorrow for a lifetime. But he still thinks he is a lucky man. He has a lot worth living for. A lot worth striving for. To build a place where everyone can live in happiness and peace and cherish good times. He might just be able to reach that dream. He has bonds, he has comrades, he has people who are willing to stand by him to help make that dream a reality. He fights for them as they fight for him. And they are the reason that he keeps on fighting. They put their trust in him and rely on him to see this dream through. It worries him to think that he is not strong enough, that he will fail them, but he knows that he cannot do it alone. That is why he will do everything in his power to protect the people he loves. Even if it costs him his own life. Because he is Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, the Hero of Ishval. The man who will one day become Fuhrer and change the fate of Amestris.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review - they are so lovely... I welcome criticisms too...**


End file.
